Chapter 228
is the two hundred twenty-eighth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Barely dodging Geten's attack, Dabi first acknowledges to himself that his opponent is both tough and aggressive. He then goes on to warn Geten that he has gotten stronger himself, therefore he can tell that his opponent is tough as well. Geten replies by telling Dabi that, with his blue flames, he is the League of Villains' sole wide-range attacker and questions why he has not used his blue flames already. He questions Dabi's motives and suggests that he might have issues with using his Meta Abilities. Annoyed, Dabi unleashes his blue flames on Geten and reminds him that ice melts. Geten's ice is destroyed and as he falls he calmly says that this could be a problem. As Geten continues to fall, he summons ice from a nearby convenience store using his Quirk. While riding on top of an ice dragon, Geten tells Dabi that he can manipulate all types of ice. The figure explains that he never needed to go to school, and instead spent all of his time training his Quirk. Mr. Compress worries about the League of Villains' surroundings as Dabi and Geten create a large Cremation-Ice wall. Meanwhile, Twice finds an unconscious and grievously-wounded Himiko Toga. Seeing her in that awful condition makes his personalities get to argue. His "good" side tries to reassure himself that she'll pull through, but his "darker" one immediately points out how unlikely that is, being dismissive about her critical condition. The "good" side prevails and he bursts out in tears because she won't wake up, telling how much he cares about her and the League of Villains as they gave him a place to belong. In the Central Tower, Tomoyasu Chikazoku, aka Skeptic, is watching the entire scene of Twice and Toga and had sent a group to their location, eager to capture Twice and kill Toga to avenge Curious's death. When Twice notices their presence and turns around, his face adopts a grimace of horror to see what he faces. Knowing the trauma Twice underwent because of misuse of his own Quirk, Skeptic used his Quirk Anthropomorph to create and send a group of Human Puppets with the same exact face as Jin against him, reawakening his trauma of the clones he created with his own quirk killing each other. Twice screams in terror, while the puppets pounce on him and remove his mask. Quick References Chapter Notes *As a result of Dabi's battle with the unknown hooded figure, the League of Villains members are separated. *Geten's meta ability appears to be a form of ice manipulation. **Geten reveals that he didn't attend school and instead devoted his time to training his Quirk. Because of this, his Quirk is exceptionally powerful. *Twice locates an unconscious Himiko Toga. *Tomoyasu Chikazoku's Anthropomorph Quirk is revealed. *It’s revealed that the Meta Liberation Army wants to recruit Twice. **They want to use his Double to keep the Supreme Commander in action, if something happens to him. Characters In Order of Appearance *Geten *Dabi *Mr. Compress *Twice *Himiko Toga *Tomoyasu Chikazoku Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 228